The way to get a playboy to confess
by SpiraTheAnimeGirl
Summary: Seems like Rhythm has a slight problem. And it has to do with KusuKusu. What's going on? And why is all the charas gaining up on Rhythm so much. RhythmxKusuKusu, Rimahiko,slight DiaxKiseki
1. Chapter 1

**No flames please but criticism is welcome. **

**Spira: Yo! What up peoples?**

**Charm: Yeah! What up?**

**Harmony: You guys are hopeless**

**Spira&Charm: Awwww thanks ^^**

**Harmony: That wasn't a complement -_-**

**Spira: Geez Harmony why you gotta be so mean?**

**Harmony: Idk**

**Spira: Well anywho time to start zee story!**

**Charm: Oooo, is it a sonic story?**

**Spira; No**

**Harmony: Bleach story?**

**Spira; nope**

**Charm: Inuyasha? Soul Eater?**

**Spira: Nope and no wow you guys are slow for my charas**

**Charm&Harmony: Forget you!**

**Spira; This is a Shugo Chara story.**

**Charm:...Oh**

**Harmony: Well that makes sense seeing that we are shugo charas**

**Spira: And thats why I said you guys are slow. ^-^**

**Charm: Yeah Yeah R&R people**

**Harmony: Oh and we don't own nothing**

~~~~~~~_The way to get a playboy to confess_~~~~~~~~~

(Rhythm's POV)

Ahhh ain't nothin' like a relaxing day at the park with Nagi and Temari. Good times good times. Were suppose to be meeting up with Rima and her shugo chara KusuKusu. Lately I've been feeling weird around her...KusuKusu I mean! Not Rima! Anyways for the Past month or so Nagi and Rima have been going out for the last month due to the guardians pushing their way into their love life. Heh even Ikuto, Utau, and Kairi were in to it. But I think the main one was Yaya with the RimaHiko fan paring. And they just couldn't take it any more (well Nagi couldn't) and they just confessed. To tell the truth it was kinda funny. After the confession they were both cherries in the faces. Ahhhh thats also a good time to see your bearer embaressed. Oh look it there's Rima and KusuKusu...and why the freak is my face turning red?

(KusuKusu's POV)

HeHe~ I can't wait until Temari and Rhythm get here! It'll be so much fun! We can play in the trees and play Hide&Seek and lots of other things! Oh here they are now, yay! Hmm what's wrong with Rhythm his face is all red? *gasp* he's proboly sick! I'm gonna go feel his forehead. "Uh...KusuKusu, Whacha doin?", Rhythm asks.

"Shhh! Im trying to see if your sick", I reply. "What makes you think Im sick?" "Your face is all red! " Then everything just wet silent I guess everyone is as worried as I am now!

(Temari's POV)

A red faced Rhythm huh? The playboy of all playboy's has a crush? I must investigate. But then again it goes against my heritage. Oh forget it this is a once in a life time thing a it's gonna mess with my twin brother hitting two birds with one rock. I can tell Im no the only one either. Rima and Nagi-Kun have their game faces on excellent. This will be a day to remember.

Spira: Ok well thats the first chappy.

Harmony: Questions?

Charm: Comments? Complements? (suggesting that you do)

Spira: Plz do tell what you think so far.

Harmony: It would mean soo sooo soooooo much if you do.

Charm: And you might be lucky and get a cookie :3

Spira,Charm,Harmony: R&R!


	2. Time to play!

**Spira: Next chapter**

**Harmony: Yes**

**Spira: Now as requested we have to make this short and the story longer**

**Charm: This is thanks to SHUGO.x.o and BalaBalaBalanceBalancer. Thanks for your supportive criticism.**

**Spira: And thanks to TigerFighter98 for your review please accept our awesomely baked cookie!**

**Harmony: Now on to the story!**

**P.s. **

**I didn't mention KusuKusu's outfit is different she has a red and white polka dot headband and shirt, with capris and white flats. Cute right?**

~_The way to get a playboy confess_~

(Temari's POV)

This is perfect. Not only do I get to mess with Rhythm and get him to confess. The other charas are here! This has to be the best day ever. When KusuKusu was looking at the flowers and Rhythm was talking with Nagihiko I let the others in on a plan of mine. Ok so here it is,

1- One of us suggest we play hide and seek in partners.

2- We have one of the partners as Rhythm and KusuKusu of course

3- We have them hide in a place far off so we can commence our plan which we still have yet to figure out.

And that's all for now. My deviousness is starting to arise and I love it. I've been hanging around the Mashiro's to much their bad habits are catching on to me. I hope this goes as planned. "Hey Temari? When are we gonna start yet?, " my hyper active friend Ran asks quietly. "Soon, Ran, very soon, " I reply just as quiet. About 15 minutes later I see Pepe nod her head at me. Ok it's time.

(Rhythm's POV)

Nagi's really, really, really screwed in the head. While the others were off some where and I was with Nagi, he tries to tell me I like KusuKusu. I mean sure she's my friend thats funny, nice to be around, sweet, and cute, and... Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah! Stop! Rhythm what are you saying? You can't do that not after debating with Nagi for a full 10 minutes! I can't do this to myself, but then again she is really, really pretty and... See! There I go again! I can't be falling in love with her can I? What am I saying? If I do then I do! But then again from what I see confessions are nothing but embarrassment. So what should I do tell her about my mixed feeling or wait? Tell or wait? "Who wants to play Hide&Seek?, " Miki yells to us all. Of course we all raise our hands, for that game is one of the best games we ever play. "Hey, Hey lets play in pairs, " Daichi suggest. " Yeah! Yeah!," Ran yells right after. And before you could get the word Bala-Balance out everyone was in a pair except me and... KusuKusu...great.

(KusuKusu's POV)

Woah that was soooo fast. When we were gonna do partners I didn't know they were gonna be matched that fast! Well at-least everyone is in a pair and... wait Im not in a pair! Oh no well wait lets see the pairs so far to see if someone's available.

Ran-Daichi

Miki-Iru

Suu-Pepe

Musashi-Kiseki

Dia-Eru

Temari-Yoru

And that leaves... Rhythm! Yay! We are gonna be the best hiders ever! Hehe~

"Looks like were paired up huh?, " Rhythm says from behind me. I turn around with a big smile " Yup!, " I reply as happy as ever. "Alright you peasants, " Kiseki shouts out. "Me and this green haired commoner here has decided to be thy seekers. And all that wishes not be found must hide off very far for I have known this park for many years. Which leads to my knowledge of knowing every spot there is to hide." Musashi floats up and pronounces that they will count to 50 giving us the time to fly off and find the best spots. HeHe~ I'm sooo excited... Hey! They started counting! "Come on rhythm let's go!, " I say as i grab his hand and fly away. " Remember what they said Kusu-Chan. They said fly far, so lets find the farthest spot 'kay?," I hear Rhythm say. I nod my head in understanding. If there is one thing I do know we Mashiro's don't play to have fun. We play to win.

(Temari's POV)

We all came back to our original spot once we saw Rhythm and KusuKusu dissaper into the trees. Heh now all we gotta do is sit here and think of a plan.

15 Minutes Later

"Hey you guys lets go it's going to start raining soon," We hear Amu yell. Wait did she say...rain? Uh-oh. I can tell everyone else is thinking the same thing with their panicked faces. What have we done.

Spira: Well thats it until this weekend.

Charm: Yeah unfortunately this chick has school work to do all week.

Harmony: So do what you all do best and R&R

Spira: I really hope you guy liked it.


	3. The Search Rhythm's Confession

**Spira: Ok people time for the next chapter!**

**Charm: YaY!**

**Harmony: Spira doesn't own anything you guys!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_The way to make a playboy confess_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

(Nagi's POV)

Awww man! Now we'll never find them. And knowing Rhythm they probably went really far. Great! "Hey Nagihiko! Any luck over there?" yelled Kukia. "No!" I yell right back. This is insane. I just hope they're ok. "Nagihiko I'm scared I never had KusuKusu lost before I-I", Rima was saying before she started spacing out. "Rima, Riiimmma", I start saying real slowly. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry I just was think about-Oh! Oh no", Rima started. She looked up and her eyes squinted. I look up as well as water hits my faces. No. Not now, please not now. Rain drops hit my face as I look down. Why of all times when our charas are missing, why now? "Nagihiko-san I'm sorry! This is all my fault if I didn't try to interfere then Rhythm wouldn't be out here lost with KusuKusu and-", Temari starts; But I cut her off saying it not her fault. She looks at me with apologetic eyes and floats away with the other charas who all had frowns on their faces. I look around one more time before heading after the other so we could in the café across the street from here. Rhythm, KusuKusu, please be alright.

(Rhythm's POV)

You know, I'm really starting to think this isn't a normal game of hide and seek and is one of Temari's devious plans like when she's trying to catch a rat that made its way into the house. Not only do I think this game of hide and seek is over. But it's also-freaking- RAINING! Now me and KusuKusu are sitting in a small tunnel hiding ourselves from this beast we call rain. "Rhythm its cold in here", KusuKusu says to me shivering. I look at her in sympathy cause I didn't know what to do. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. (A/N: **Really Rhythm did it have to be bricks**) I started to scoot next to her while taking of my vest. Then I put it around her arms while cradling her in my arms. "Rhythm what are you-" "You said you were cold didn't 'ya? Well I can't just sit here and let you stay like that when I'm all nice and warm." "Oh, ok. Thanks then! It means a lot! HeHe~" I look at her with amusement. Then something else finally hit me with a ton of bricks. (A/N**: Dude seriously what up with the bricks**) I look down as I notice how close we are to each other. Awww crap time for this place to light up due to the blush that's about to come off me. I pray that KusuKusu isn't paying me any attention.

(Normal POV)

KusuKusu looks at Rhythm's face to see that it's red again. "Oh no!" KusuKusu cries out. "Rhythm your face is all red again! What are we going to do you might be sick or worse!" She says as she continues to ramble about the many illnesses he might have caught because of the rain. While she's going on and on Rhythm sits around thinking about how and why he started to grow his affection for KusuKusu.

(Flashback)

"_Rhythm are you coming or are you just gonna stand there", yelled a very impatient KusuKusu. "Yeah, Yeah. Will you hold your horses", Shouts back a very enthusiastic Rhythm. "I would hold back my horses if I had any. Unfortunately Rima wouldn't allow me to keep one so..." joked back a now laughing KusuKusu. Rhythm grinned and floated up with her. Soon both were at the swimming pool (A/N: really just the fountain at the Royal Garden) and went off chatting with the other charas. KusuKusu went straight to Temari, who had left them behind for taking so long, and started talking about different things. "Hmmm I'm bored dechu~", Pepe complains loudly. "Hmm then let's play a game then desu~", suggested Suu. Everyone agreed right away and were soon sitting in a circle to play dares; because everyone knows that playing dares are so much better than play truth or dare. "Ok who goes first?" says Daichi. "Ooo! I will! I will! ", Ran shouts out. She sits and thinks for a minute while the gears in her head whir up something good. "I got it! Dia and Kiseki have to sit in the Doll House all by themselves, in the same room, for a whole hour! ", Ran says finally. "Wow Ran…just wow", Daichi says, "That's all you came up with? That's the most used thing ever for games like this." "Yeah I know. But did you look at Dia and Kiseki's faces after I said that." With that said everyone turns to see both Dia and Kiseki red in the face. "Get in the Doll House", all the charas say besides Dia and Kiseki. The two float off silently and close the door behind them once they get inside they're upgraded Doll House. "Ok who's next?" The game went on for another hour full of random dares and quite embarrassing ones too. Soon Dia and Kiseki both came out with their blushes gone but smiles on their faces. "Hey what were you guys doing in there? Huh nya~", Yoru says teasingly. "We talked about lots of things and learned more about on another", Dia responds cheerfully. Everyone gives them both a blank stare. "That's it?" Rhythm asks. "Yup!" Dia responds again. "What were you expecting for me to kiss her or something? Well unlike you guys I'm not the type of person to do such a thing", Kiseki says proudly. "You know your right that's more like Rhythm's thing so in that case-" Daichi then grabs the closest girl near him and Rhythm and throws them both in the Doll House and locks the door from the outside. "Oww did he have to throw us so hard", KusuKusu complains as she was the girl that was thrown in. "Sorry KusuKusu", Rhythm says as he gives her a hand to get up. As he pulls her up he takes a quick glance in her eyes noticing the orange-gold like color. He starts to blush by being mesmerized by their alluring color. It seems he must have been staring for too long because soon KusuKusu started pulling his face into funny faces. "Oww! Oww! Ok! I'm out of it! You can stop pulling my face now!" Rhythm shouts._

(End Flashback)

(Rhythm's POV)

Yeah so that's when it was. But that was months ago and if I don't tell her soon I swear I'm gonna explode. "Rhythm are you sure you're ok? Your face is still kinda red", KusuKusu says to me. My blush deepens as I realize I was spacing out right in front of her. She kneels down in front of me and presses her forehead against mine. "Hmm it doesn't feel like you have a fever", she says to me. Aww man why is she doing this to me! She so close and I can feel her breath against my face it's just too much! I can't take it anymore! I just can't!

(Normal POV)

Rhythm grabs KusuKusu from behind and pins her against him. "Rhythm are you o-" KusuKusu is then cut short when she feels a pair of lips on her own. Her eyes widen in confusion and amazement as she lets herself be kissed. Rhythm pushed more forcefully to get an answer out of her. KusuKusu gives up and slowly gives in. The kiss is soft and sweet and yet firm and rough at the same time. Too bad luck wasn't on their side and they pulled apart to breath. "W-Why'd you do that?" KusuKusu whispers as she lays her head in his chest. "Cause I couldn't hold back from you anymore. If I did any longer then I would have burst. And that would not be cool", he responds to her. "Oh ok then. And Rhythm?" she says. "Hmm?" "I like you too." She smiles softly and kisses his cheek before falling back in his chest and falling asleep. 'This has had to be one of the coolest days in my life' Rhythm thinks as he himself starts to fall asleep with his new girlfriend in his arms.

**Spira: Oh**

**Charm: My**

**Harmony: Chicken fingers**

**Spira: WTF o_O**

**Harmony: What?**

**Spira: Screw it well anywho people you know whatcha' gotta do hit that lil' button below and Review!**

**Charm: Oh and thanks SupaBass, WeDidItForTheDead, and Shugo.x.o for reviewing our story. That means a lot.**

**Spira: And to SupaBass you're not mean you're just telling the truth so thanks. That means I'm gonna have to work on my writing skills then. ^^**

**Harmony: that's all for now.**

**Spira,Charm,Harmony: BBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	4. Final Chapter

The way to get a playboy to confess

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ KusuKusu's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahhhh, that was a nice nap. After rhythm gave his confession we feel asleep. I bet he's still slee- EHHHHHHH! Where'd Rhythm go and why is it so dark? I feel like I'm trapped inside something. I'm gonna try and open it. Push, Push, Push, hey that was easy. Now to see where-. "KUSUKUSU! Your awake!" Ehhh…who said that? I feel myself being picked up and squeezed into something. Hmm smells like peaches. Wait Rima smells like peaches so that means… "Rima," I shout in reconization. I look around to see everyone else. "Rima were you crying," I ask a red eyed Rima. "Of course I was! You were lost and I couldn't find you," Rima tells me. Wow acting a little OOC, aren't we Rima. Rima let me go I wonder why cause I thought she still missed me, but I see it's because Rhythm is behind me. "Yo," was all he said. I just replied by laughing and hugging him. "Well we survived, huh Kusu," He says while still holding me. "Yup. And we had a great non-forget-able time," I reply back. "What happened dechu~?" I just hold Rhythm's hand and laugh away.

Spira: Well here is the very short end. Sorry I couldn't think of a better ending.

Charm: Don't forget to read our other stories.

Harmony: Please R&R.


End file.
